In general daily life, various lighting devices can be seen everywhere, such as fluorescent lamps, street lamps, table lamps, art lamps, and the like. In the above lighting apparatus, a tungsten filament bulb is conventionally used as a light source. In recent years, due to the rapid development of technology, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have been used as sources of illumination. In addition, in addition to lighting equipment, for general traffic signs, billboards, lights, etc., also use LEDs as a light source. As described above, the light-emitting diode as a light-emitting source is power-saving and with greater brightness, and it has been gradually standardized in use.
With the popularity of LED lamps, more and more occasions have begun to use LED lamps. In some areas of accent lighting, the lighting range of LED luminaires often needs to be adjusted according to actual needs. For example, in some wall washers, there are often disadvantages such as being bright in the vertical direction near the lamp and dark in the farther place away from the lamp, or the lighting range is too small in the horizontal direction due to the illuminance being too concentrated.